<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Жатва by fandom Antagonists 2020 (fandomAntagonists)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302057">Жатва</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/fandom%20Antagonists%202020'>fandom Antagonists 2020 (fandomAntagonists)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3:10 to Yuma (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, fandom Antagonists 2020, mentioned - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/fandom%20Antagonists%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэн выживает и по возвращении обнаруживает, что его семья была убита. Бен возвращается к Дэну и собирает осколки.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Evans/Ben Wade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди высокого рейтинга Антагонистов</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Жатва</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/923044">Reap</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon">Roo_Bastmoon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тяжело выдохнув, Дэн глубоко вонзил лопату в обожженную солнцем землю. Его тело всё ещё болело — и это, вероятно, было нормально, учитывая, что всего несколько недель назад оно было испещрено дырами, — но могилы нужно было вырыть, а доктор Поттер не мог возразить Дэну, поскольку был мёртв.</p><p>Он с усилием отбросил в сторону потрескавшуюся землю и снова воткнул лопату.</p><p>После войны и всего прочего ему казалось, что он достаточно насмотрелся на смерть. Похоже, Бог думал иначе, потому что Дэн продолжал жить, а люди вокруг него продолжали умирать.</p><p>Элис и Марк погибли здесь, на ферме — спустя несколько дней после того, как он растянулся на земле у поезда, истекая кровью и слушая, как Уильям пытается подавить рыдания.</p><p>Похоже, Чарли Принс разделил банду, прежде чем отправиться в Контеншен. Этот бешеный пёс послал половину людей Уэйда за семьёй Дэна. Скорее всего, Марк, лёжавший в постели с лихорадкой и туберкулёзом, оказался лёгкой мишенью. Тело Элис же выглядело так, будто она сражалась. На лице виднелись потеки грязи и слёз, а под ногтями была кровь — не её кровь.</p><p>Её не изнасиловали и не сожгли. Это было милосердно. Но его жена и сын были специально оставлены мёртвыми на крыльце, чтобы они с Уильямом смогли их там обнаружить.</p><p>Весь обратный путь из Контеншена Дэн проделал в дилижансе, крепко стиснув зубы, с покрытым испариной лицом — пусть пуль в его теле уже не оставалось, но, скорее всего, он так и будет чувствовать их до конца своих дней. И всё же, хотя его изрешетили пулями, он выжил. Каким-то образом его смогли подлатать и отправили восвояси. Он забрал вознаграждение и поспешил домой лишь затем, чтобы убедиться, что ему уже нечем дорожить.</p><p>Уильям сбежал меньше чем через час после того, как они прибыли на ферму и все это увидели. Вороны клевали трупы его матери и брата, пролежавших там пару недель. Пожалуй, Дэн не мог винить мальчика за то, что тот сбежал. Да и пожалуй, уже не считал Уильяма мальчиком.</p><p>Он вернётся, как только выплачет горе. Дэн немного завидовал его способности чувствовать что-либо, кроме гнева. А пока Дэну нужно было копать могилы. Поначалу он собирался копать две могилы, но потом подумал, что Элис хотела бы взять и младшенького с собой, а потому решил похоронить их в одной большой могиле, не меньше шести футов глубины. Это было нелёгкой работой, учитывая, насколько жаркой и сухой была земля в Аризоне. Но он с радостью принимал боль, наслаждаясь мыслью, как разойдутся все неаккуратные швы, наложенные цирюльником ещё в Контеншене. Боль означала, что он всё еще жив — всё остальное сейчас казалось сном.</p><p>Дэн Эванс знал, что такое усталость, но еще никогда не уставал так, как сейчас. Он уже был немного не в себе и решил, что у него галлюцинации, когда поднял голову и увидел перед собой пару копыт.</p><p>Он не слышал, как подъехал всадник. Лошадь принадлежала не Уиллу. Лицо наездника было в ореоле слепящего солнца.</p><p>— Дэн, разве тебе уже можно так напрягаться? Неужели одного колодца мало?</p><p>Он с недоумением сморгнул пот с глаз, когда увидел Бена Уэйда при полном параде, восседающего на красивом вороном коне.</p><p>Мир слегка накренился. Последним, что увидел Дэн перед тем, как темнота поглотила его, была сползающая с лица Бена улыбка.</p><p>— Дэ…</p><p>~*~</p><p>Бен Уэйд был в растерянности. Его нельзя было назвать хорошей сиделкой, а Эванс был плох, по-настоящему плох. По правде говоря, Бен был уверен, что Эванс — труп. Когда в тюрьме до него дошла весть, что почти знаменитый фермер, ставший стрелком, выжил, чтобы получить свои деньги, любопытство Бена взяло верх. Через два дня он сбежал и на некоторое время затаился в Мексике. Спустя несколько недель, когда волосы у него на затылке перестали вставать дыбом, он решил, что теперь можно спокойно его навестить. Чёрт возьми, если быть честным, Бена будто тащила назад невидимая рука.</p><p>По какой-то причине ему не показалось странным, что Эванс трудится в поле, хотя он и не видел особого смысла во втором колодце для воды. И только когда Бен нёс потерявшего сознание глупца обратно в дом, он понял... что Дэн копал могилу для своей семьи.</p><p>Уилла он нигде не увидел, но у дома заканчивалось два следа: один несомненно от повозки, а другой — от лошадиных копыт, ведущий от дома; так что парень, должно быть, сбежал. Почувствовав грусть при виде тела мальчика и ужаса, застывшего в красивых зелёных глазах Элис, Бен вошел в маленький дом. Он осторожно положил Дэна на кровать, накрыл одеялом и задумался, какого чёрта делать дальше. Похоже, Дэн не просто упал в обморок — и пробудет в отключке ещё какое-то время. Казалось, будто он не спал уже много лет. Бен осмотрел его раны, но они не требовали безотлагательного внимания.</p><p>Идея Дэна показалась ему правильной; он вышел из дома и оставался в поле до самого заката.</p><p>Когда он вернулся, его мучила жажда, но сначала он пошел проведать Дэна. Фермер пришёл в себя, но не до конца.</p><p>— Как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>Дэн ничего не ответил, он просто продолжил смотреть в потолок. Бен сходил на кухню и вернулся с кружкой воды.<br/>— Вот.</p><p>— Ты ненастоящий, — пробормотал Дэн.</p><p>Бен улыбнулся и выпил половину.<br/>— Вода вполне настоящая. Хочешь немного?</p><p>Дэн едва заметно кивнул, но в остальном не шелохнулся. Поэтому Бен наклонился и поднёс кружку ко рту Дэна, наблюдая, как тот пьёт — скорее по инерции, будто не знает, что еще ему делать.</p><p>— Я закончил с могилой. Завернул их в одеяла — надеюсь, ты не возражаешь. Ты хотел подождать... Уилла? Или, может быть, ты хочешь сделать это сейчас? Становится всё жарче... Хочешь сказать пару слов?</p><p>Дэн слегка поперхнулся и поморщился, затем немного пришел в себя.<br/>— Я не знаю, что делать…</p><p>К счастью, Бен знал священную книгу наизусть.<br/>— Думаю, я смогу с этим справиться. Ты хочешь, чтобы я... закопал их сейчас... или…</p><p>Дэн повернул голову и взглянул Бену в глаза.<br/>— Полагаю, пришло время предать их земле…</p><p>Бен смотрел, как невероятно худой мужчина пытается встать с кровати. Он напоминал ему новорожденного жеребёнка. Двумя пальцами он давил на грудь Дэна, пока тот снова не распростёрся на постели, выбившись из сил.</p><p>— Я всё понял. А ты — отдыхай. Пей.</p><p>Он сунул жестяную кружку в руку Дэна и направился к двери; слегка сбился с шага, услышав, как кружка ударилась о стену. Дэн был зол, и это, по мнению Бена, было хорошо. Это означало, что Дэну есть, ради чего жить, пусть даже ради мести.</p><p>Он прекрасно понимал, кто это сделал, но ещё не был готов признать свою вину.</p><p>Это не заняло много времени. Ему пришлось немного повозиться с Элис, чтобы придать ей нужное положение; Марк был меньше и легче. Он бережно и неторопливо засыпал их землёй. Для изготовления сосновых гробов не было ни времени, ни желания; могила была достаточно глубокой, а несколько камней можно было сложить сверху в пирамиду.</p><p>Работая, он тихо напевал себе под нос. Прошлое Дэна Эванса нужно было похоронить торжественно. Он прошептал молитву Господу и тихо понадеялся, что эти двое обретут покой.</p><p>Когда он поставил лошадь в конюшню и вернулся в дом, уже стемнело. Он набрал дров, развёл огонь в железной печи и заглянул к Дэну, который снова спал, дрожа. Бен прикоснулся к нему тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы проверить, нет ли жара, но обнаружил, что Дэн замёрз. Со вздохом оставив надежды на ужин и ванну, он снял ботинки, бесшумно лёг в кровать и положил руку на худые бёдра Дэна. Он боялся трогать его выше из-за ран, но ему почему-то казалось, что если он не будет держаться за Дэна, тот просто исчезнет.</p><p>Дэн, видимо, не возражал; его губы шевелились от дыхания, а глубокий сон делал лицо намного моложе.</p><p>Вздохнув, Бен позволил теплу проникнуть в его тело и в конце концов тоже задремал.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Дэн проснулся в гневе; отчасти поэтому он спихнул Бена Уэйда с постели здоровой ногой и сердито заворчал.</p><p>Бен сел на полу и заморгал.<br/>— Значит... Ты не ранняя пташка, Дэн?</p><p>— Какого чёрта ты делал в моей постели?</p><p>— Я просто спал.</p><p>С тихим стоном Уэйд встал. Дэн отметил, что, по крайней мере, они оба были полностью одеты. После Юмы ему снились довольно тревожные сны, и он не знал, чего сейчас ожидать.</p><p>— Похоже, пора вставать, — сказал Уэйд, явно сбитый с толку.</p><p>— Что ты здесь делаешь, Уэйд?</p><p>Хладнокровный убийца улыбнулся, имея наглость выглядеть довольным собой.<br/>— Просто наслаждаюсь твоим гостеприимством. Кажется, будет справедливо, если я отблагодарю тебя завтраком. Любишь яйца?</p><p>Уэйд вышел на улицу, вероятно, направляясь к курятнику, а Дэн так и остался стоять, разинув рот.<br/>— Какого чёрта?</p><p>Он подумал, не взять ли ему ружьё, но преступник оставил свои пистолеты висеть на столбике кровати, так что в ближайшее время он явно был не в настроении для очередной перестрелки.</p><p>Медленно — гораздо медленнее, чем ему бы хотелось передвигаться на глазах Уэйда, — он заковылял на кухню. Он настороженно наблюдал, как Бен, насвистывая, протопал обратно, держа в каждой руке по два коричневых яйца. Свистел он очень хорошо.</p><p>По какой-то причине это снова разозлило Дэна.<br/>— В последний раз спрашиваю: что ты здесь делаешь, Уэйд? Разве ты не должен быть в тюрьме?</p><p>— Не вышло, — бросил Уэйд через плечо и поставил чугунную сковороду на плиту.</p><p>— Ты сбежал из тюрьмы?</p><p>— И не в первый раз, Эванс. У вас тут есть соль?</p><p>Дэн моргнул.<br/>— Ты сбежал из тюрьмы.</p><p>Уэйд кивнул и снова принялся насвистывать, роясь в поисках соли.</p><p>— И ты решил просто... навестить меня здесь?</p><p>— Думаю, это последнее место, куда кто-нибудь придёт меня искать.</p><p>— Учитывая, что именно я посадил тебя в этот поезд, это было бы вполне безопасно, — заскрежетал зубами Дэн и скрестил руки на груди.</p><p>— Ну, раз уж на то пошло — я сам сел в этот поезд. А тебя подстрелили.</p><p>— Это я хорошо помню, — нахмурился Дэн.</p><p>Бен улыбнулся.<br/>— Полагаю, это даёт мне право на половину вознаграждения?</p><p>Яйца зашипели на сковороде.</p><p>— Ты пришёл сюда за деньгами.</p><p>В этом обвинении не было горячности.</p><p>Уэйд выглядел так, словно раздумывал над его последней фразой, а потом снова повернулся к плите, чтобы поставить кофейник, и тихо сказал:<br/>— Может быть, мне просто не хватало твоего кислого лица, Эванс.</p><p>Дэн слишком устал, чтобы поддаваться на провокации, и просто тяжело вздохнул. Но тут он вдруг вспомнил и выпрямился:<br/>— Уильям…</p><p>Уэйд кивнул.<br/>— Следы ведут на северо-восток. Есть идеи, куда он мог пойти на ночь?</p><p>— Может быть, проверял скот... — пробормотал Дэн, выглянув за дверь. Он обернулся и увидел, как Бен кладет на тарелки Элис два маленьких омлета. — Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Уэйд никак не отреагировал на этот вопрос.</p><p>Напряжённое молчание заполнило пространство между ними, пока Дэн смотрел на могилу, которую закончил за него Уэйд, и размышлял, стоит ли ему сейчас идти за Уильямом. Возможно, было ещё слишком рано. Он всегда мог сказать, что искал скот…</p><p>Уэйд со стуком поставил тарелки на стол, будто они были тяжелыми — а это было не так; Уэйд, казалось, наслаждался шумом только из-за того, что он нарушал тишину, — и сел.<br/>— Почему бы тебе не позавтракать, а потом мы можем перейти к допросу, а?</p><p>— Я совсем не голоден.</p><p>В животе Дэна заурчало.</p><p>Светлые глаза Уэйда медленно поднялись и встретились с его глазами. На лице появилась хмурая усмешка.<br/>— Уверен?</p><p>Поморщившись, Дэн доковылял до стола, перекинул деревянную ногу через сиденье и сел так, словно его кости были из стекла. Попробовав омлет, он хмыкнул. Не так уж и плохо. Не то чтобы яйца было трудно приготовить. Но по дороге домой у него не было ничего, кроме галет и печенья — он не хотел вытаскивать купюры, чтобы купить что-нибудь поизысканнее. Дэн взглянул на пустую сахарницу, в которую положил вчера денежное вознаграждение, и подумал, как всё изменится, если Уэйд узнает, что оно там.</p><p>Дэн забыл об этом, как только принялся за еду. Справа от него появилась чашка — Уэйд принёс им обоим кофе.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— На здоровье, — мягко ответил Уэйд.</p><p>Они закончили трапезу в полном молчании. Дэн чувствовал себя неловко. С одной стороны, преступник в доме ему был не нужен. Но, с другой стороны, он был обязан Уэйду: сначала тот помог ему с вознаграждением, потом он закончил хоронить его родственников, а теперь пришёл и приготовил ему еду. Это было бы неправильно — просто вышвырнуть его отсюда; но почему-то Дэну казалось, что была и другая, менее очевидная причина.</p><p>Он неуверенно встал.<br/>— Я пойду посмотрю, как там скот.</p><p>— А ты в состоянии ехать верхом? — спросил Уэйд, оглядывая его с ног до головы.</p><p>Дэн внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. Та же щетина, те же морщины, те же необыкновенно-ясные глаза. Он сглотнул, не совсем понимая, как назвать странное чувство, возникшее между ними.</p><p>— Это надо сделать. Нужно найти Уилла.</p><p>Уэйд понимающе кивнул.<br/>— Если ты вообще сможешь сидеть в седле, Эванс…</p><p>Вспомнив, почему он так разозлился, Дэн отодвинул стул в сторону. Ему пришлось ухватиться за стол, чтобы не упасть; казалось, его тело было сделано из смолы. Расстроенный, он снова выглянул за дверь.</p><p>— Вот что я тебе скажу: я пойду и позабочусь об этом. В любом случае, я лучший следопыт, чем ты. Ты можешь помыть посуду, а потом возвращайся в постель. Ты не поможешь делу, если заболеешь или снова надорвёшься.</p><p>В этом был некоторый смысл, но Дэн ему не доверял.<br/>— Ты найдёшь моего мальчика?</p><p>— Возможно.</p><p>— А мой скот?</p><p>— Если он не прячется и не в бегах, то да.</p><p>Уэйд сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица, но в его тоне безошибочно угадывалась насмешка. Казалось несправедливым, что человек может выглядеть таким невинным и иметь такой порочный ум.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь в своей жизни гнал скот, Уэйд?</p><p>— Ты бы очень удивился, узнав, чем я занимался за свою долгую жизнь. Кроме того, тебе лучше принять моё предложение, потому что я не думаю, что ты сможешь проехать больше нескольких футов без того, чтобы снова не упасть в обморок.</p><p>Нахмурившись при слове «обморок», Дэн взял фарфоровую посуду Элис и двинулся — медленно и осторожно — к умывальнику.<br/>— Ну хорошо. Иди. Лишь бы тебя не видеть.</p><p>Он действительно не ожидал, что Уэйд вернётся. Он не удивился бы, если бы позже узнал, что преступник сбежал с большей частью его скота или что-то в этом роде. Он беспокоился за Уильяма, но знал, что если бросится в погоню, то Уильям, возможно, убежит ещё дальше. Упрямство было семейной чертой Эвансов. Однако его сын действительно симпатизировал преступнику, и Дэн полагал, что Уэйду повезёт больше в попытках уговорить мальчика вернуться домой. По правде говоря, ему тоже не очень нравилась мысль, что в ближайшее время придётся ехать верхом. Так что пусть Уэйд делает то, что считает нужным.</p><p>— Я знал, что ты прислушаешься ко мне, Дэн.</p><p>Дэн хмыкнул и даже не обернулся. Он сосредоточился на мойке посуды, слушая, как лошадь Уэйда галопом мчится на северо-восток. Спустя несколько долгих минут Дэн понял, что у него остались силы только на то, чтобы выпустить пастись свою лошадь, что он и сделал. Затем он набрал немного воды и умылся, пока снова не почувствовал себя почти человеком. Он переоделся, причесался и побрился — всё это было сделано механически; его мысли находились где-то далеко.</p><p>Когда Дэн устал, то поставил немного солёной свинины и бобов вариться на медленном огне на плите. Он сказал себе, что добавка, которую он положил в горшок, полагалась растущему Уильяму, который, несомненно, вернётся к ужину. Затем он сел на кровать и провёл следующие несколько часов, упорно стараясь не выглядывать за дверь, чтобы не видеть свежевскопанную землю, где были похоронены его жена и сын.</p><p>Уэйд нашёл его свернувшимся калачиком у подушки Элис уже в сумерках. Всё, что он сказал, было:<br/>— Скот пасётся. Я видел недавно разведённый костер, но не нашёл никаких других признаков присутствия Уилла.</p><p>Дэн ответил первое, что пришло ему в голову:<br/>— Ужин на плите, если ты голоден.</p><p>— Сначала я вымоюсь.</p><p>Уэйд выглядел усталым, и Дэн подумал, не искал ли он Уильяма весь день.</p><p>Уэйд ненадолго исчез — Дэн слышал, как в соседней комнате плещется вода. Затем он почувствовал запах свинины и бобов, когда тот накрыл на стол.<br/>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я принёс твою тарелку к тебе в комнату? — раздался хриплый голос.</p><p>Дэн прошёл в столовую, сел напротив Уэйда и молча смотрел, как тот во второй раз за день ставит перед ним еду. Ужин прошёл в полной тишине. Пока Бен убирал со стола, Дэн так и сидел, потрясённый.</p><p>При свете печи Бен выглядел совсем по-другому. Он воспользовался бритвой Дэна. Он был чистым — по-настоящему чистым, даже за ушами. Но его одежда была вся в пыли и пятнах.</p><p>— У меня в спальне есть чистая рубашка, если ты... — Дэн замолчал.</p><p>Уэйд посмотрел на него и кивнул.<br/>— Хм.</p><p>Он вошел в спальню, топая сапогами, — так непохоже на лёгкий стук туфель Элис — и вернулся в старой ночной рубашке Дэна, слишком тесной в плечах и слишком длинной — ниже бёдер.</p><p>Не задумываясь, Дэн слегка улыбнулся. Бен улыбнулся в ответ.<br/>— Сегодня очень холодно. Ты хочешь развести огонь?</p><p>Дэн пожал плечами.<br/>— Думаю, мы не замёрзнем.</p><p>— Значит, ты не собираешься прогнать меня в сарай?</p><p>— А это мысль.</p><p>Дэн устроился поудобнее, сонно глядя на Бена. Ветер завывал в пустынной прерии; разбойник молчал, ожидая, пока Дэн соберется с мыслями.</p><p>— Нет. Это был долгий день. Кровать, по-моему, достаточно большая.</p><p>— Тогда пошли, старина. Ты уже еле живой.</p><p>Дэн позволил Уэйду проводить себя в спальню. Он притворился, что не замечает, как тот наблюдает за ним, пока он раздевается до рубашки и трусов, и что ничуть не стесняется своей ноги. Он сделал вид, что ему вовсе не хочется делить постель с кем-то или с чем-то, кроме подушки, пахнущей Элис. Он забрался в постель, и Уэйд последовал за ним.</p><p>Когда темнота окутала их, Бен спросил:<br/>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил их? Я найду их всех до единого и заставлю заплатить за то, что они сделали с твоей семьёй.</p><p>— С моей стороны было достаточно убийств, Бен.</p><p>Вот и всё, что было сказано по этому поводу.</p><p>И снова Дэн отметил, насколько сюрреалистично все выглядит.</p><p>Однако довольно скоро он заснул, чувствуя аромат мыла и Бена Уэйда.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Бен проснулся от того, что к нему прижималась спина сотрясающегося от тихих рыданий Дэна Эванса. Сперва Бен подумал, что он болен и его тошнит, но потом понял, что дрожь, охватившая его, была больше связана с горем. Дэн молчал, но его подушка была мокрой, лицо красным, и он продолжал дрожать.</p><p>Стояла глухая ночь и воздух холодил кожу, но под одеялами было тепло — там, где их поношенные рубашки прижимались друг к другу. Бен слегка откинул одеяло и заставил Дэна повернуться к нему, положив подбородок на его голову и поглаживая по спине. Рыдания Дэна становились всё громче и громче, пока не стали похожи на крик раненого зверя.</p><p>Бен просто ждал, и через несколько минут Дэн полностью выдохся.<br/>— Мне не следовало уезжать отсюда... — прошептал он.</p><p>Бен закрыл глаза.</p><p>— Если бы я не пошел с тобой... — прозвучало обвинение.</p><p>— Никогда не видел смысла в сожалениях, Дэн, — сказал Бен.</p><p>— Это потому, что ты никогда не думал ни о ком, кроме себя.</p><p>Бен предположил, что Дэн нуждался в козле отпущения, а он уже привык быть виновным в чужих бедах. Но ему всё равно было больно, ведь казалось, что они уже видели друг друга насквозь.</p><p>Он слегка вздрогнул, когда почувствовал, как холодные губы Дэна прижались к его горлу. Не случайно — это происходило снова и снова, с каждым разом всё смелее. Дэн вздохнул, и горячее дыхание омыло шею Бена.</p><p>Бен обхватил ладонями его затылок и просто позволял ему делать всё, что тот хочет. А Дэн явно хотел попробовать Бена на вкус.</p><p>Бен с лёгкостью подчинился. Проблема заключалась в том, что он не знал, как долго сможет пролежать там спокойно, как камень. Он хотел Дэна с той самой первой ночи, когда они встретились, но понятия не имел, отдаёт ли Дэн в своём нынешнем состоянии себе отчёт, что делает. Длинные пальцы Дэна скользнули под его рубашку, слегка поглаживая живот — и тут Бен не сдержался.</p><p>Немного развернувшись, Бен схватил Дэна за подбородок, приподнял его и крепко поцеловал. Этот поцелуй нельзя было назвать нежным и приятным. Он был голодным, обнажённым и больше походил на вызов, чем на что-либо другое. Бен отстранился, чтобы восстановить дыхание, но Дэн последовал за ним, нетерпеливый и такой же голодный. А может, даже больше.</p><p>Они продолжали целоваться, упиваясь друг другом, и в какой-то момент Бен оказался сверху Дэна — мягко, но решительно прижимая его к кровати. Их тела переплелись. Бен пожирал рот Дэна, облизывал его шею, посасывал мочки ушей и наслаждался молящими стонами и слабыми всхлипами. Удивительно, но Дэн не был пассивен.</p><p>Он вцепился ногтями в волосы Бена и взъерошил их, а затем скользнул вниз по спине, царапая поношенную рубашку, впиваясь кончиками пальцев в лопатки…</p><p>— М-м-м, — простонал он, потираясь о Дэна бёдрами.</p><p>Это ещё сильнее разожгло Дэна; его глаза горели, будто бросая вызов. А Бен Уэйд никогда не отступал перед вызовом.</p><p>Он начал двигать бёдрами в медленном ритме, ставшем вскоре требовательным. Они прижались друг к другу крепче, продолжая сосать, кусать, лизать и целовать всё, что оказывалось под губами.</p><p>Бен поднял деревянную ногу Дэна и закинул её себе на бедро. Дэн отстранился.<br/>— Не надо... Я…</p><p>Но Бен навалился на него сильнее, используя свой вес, чтобы поймать этого долговязого мужчину. Он вращал бёдрами по кругу, пока Дэн не начал задыхаться, всецело наслаждаясь новым ощущением, получаемым под этим углом. От его застенчивости не осталось и следа.</p><p>Бен лизнул ушную раковину Дэна и прошептал:<br/>— Хочу тебя так сильно. Так жёстко…</p><p>Дэн застонал и продолжил цепляться за него, пытаясь приподнять его бёдра, но он был слабее Бена. Вместо этого Дэн со всей силы впился зубами в его плечо. Через некоторое время он начал дёргать Бена за рубашку, так что тому пришлось притормозить, пока он её стягивал. Но это того стоило: Дэн немедленно вцепился в него, целуя, кусая и царапая его плечи, грудь и спину. Это было чертовски приятно.</p><p>Бен одобряюще застонал и начал тереться о Дэна усерднее. Он двигался, постепенно ускоряясь, заставляя кровать скрипеть. Дыхание Дэна стало прерывистым; на мгновение Бен испугался, что Дэн перенапрягается, поэтому он обхватил своими крупными пальцами запястья Дэна и пригвоздил их к кровати, прижав к его голове. Бёдра Бена не переставали двигаться, но теперь они с Дэном смотрели друг другу в глаза, и лунного света было достаточно, чтобы они могли разглядеть лица друг друга.</p><p>Дэн прикусил губу и опустил ресницы; Бен чувствовал, как член Дэна пульсирует у его живота, а его собственный член твердеет в ответ. Дэн уже был готов извергнуться, а ему так хотелось успеть попробовать его тонкий член на вкус…</p><p>Бен поднял руки Дэна над головой и прижал их к спинке кровати.<br/>— Держи их там, — мягко приказал он.</p><p>Упёршись предплечьями в плечи Дэна, он начал вращать бедрами шире и быстрее, наслаждаясь каждым стоном, который Дэн не мог сдержать.</p><p>Просунув правую руку между ними, он обхватил ладонью твёрдый член Дэна. Дэн выругался и сдавленно выдохнул, обдав теплом щёку Бена. Он поднял рубашку Дэна и запустил тёплую руку под пояс его брюк, чтобы собственнически погладить.</p><p>Дэн, казалось, не возражал. Его ноги ещё больше раздвинулись, а руки дрожали от усилий не двигаться.<br/>— Пожалуйста… Я…</p><p>— Что? — Бен поцеловал Дэна в губы, шею, ключицу. Он покусывал и облизывал слишком худую для мужчины грудь по пути вниз, а затем стянул с него штаны. — Что «я», Дэн?</p><p>— Хочу... дотронуться... до тебя — прорычал Дэн, будто это признание было для него пыткой.</p><p>Бен взвесил количество вреда, который Дэн мог бы причинить себе, против ощущения его рук на себе и сказал:<br/>— Хорошо.</p><p>Пальцы Дэна мгновенно вернулись к его волосам, что Бену очень понравилось. Он снова начал целовать дорожку вниз по его животу, но левой рукой постоянно надавливал на грудь Дэна, чтобы тот не бился слишком сильно.</p><p>— Что ты?.. — Начал было смущённый Дэн, но тут же заскулил, когда Бен взял член в рот.</p><p>Бен не имел большой практики, но помнил, что нравилось в этом ему самому, а у него было достаточно шлюх... и он много раз позволял делать это Чарли... так что он знал, что сможет ублажить Дэна как следует.</p><p>— О... О... О, боже... О…</p><p>Одной рукой прикрывая глаза, а другой дёргая Бена за волосы, Дэн издавал непрерывные стоны, каждый из которых возбуждал Бена всё больше и больше. Он попытался взять член Дэна глубже, зная, что тот не продержится долго.</p><p>Внезапно Дэн оторвал его от себя, а затем приподнял и крепко прижал к груди. Тонкие пальцы потерли оба их члена, теперь скользкие от слюны и смазки. Глядя в лихорадочные глаза Дэна, Бен мог прочесть в них всё — так же ясно, как если бы каждая его эмоция была написана на пергаменте. Он ускорил темп, раскачиваясь так сильно, что кровать ударилась о стену. Дэн отдёрнул руку и вцепился в простыню, застонав, когда Бен потер их члены друг о друга.</p><p>— Да, — прошептал Бен, наблюдая, как Дэн рассыпается на части — обжигающе горячий и отчаянный, похотливый и злой, одинокий и красивый. Он наблюдал за глазами Дэна и чувствовал, как тот напрягся; его член был таким полным, твёрдым и пульсирующим. — Да…</p><p>Не издав ни звука, Дэн кончил, расплёскивая горячие брызги на грудь Бена. Сквозь прикрытые веки Бен мог видеть, как вздуваются вены на шее Дэна, а всё его тело поднимается и напрягается; как пульс за пульсом из него вырывается семя. Дэн кончил так, словно умирал.</p><p>Бен тоже был близок к оргазму, очень близок — но сперва ему хотелось увидеть, как это происходит с Дэном. Его бедра слегка покачивались вперёд снова и снова, скользя членом по плоской тазовой кости Дэна. Он смотрел, как левая рука Дэна поднимается и нежно обхватывает его щёку. Как правая рука Дэна скользит вниз по его груди, размазывая и собирая сперму, а пальцы оборачиваются вокруг его члена, образовывая тугую, уютную дырочку для траха.</p><p>Потеряв контроль, Бен со стонами толкался в руку Дэна. Дэн двигал тонким запястьем, поворачивая его; по мере того, как он ускорялся, ощущения становились всё более и более восхитительными.</p><p>— О, — выдохнул Бен. Его яйца напряглись, когда он толкнулся сильнее, и Дэн начал гладить его быстрей. Дэн улыбнулся, и Бен кончил. Феерично. А потом упал.</p><p>Он не хотел обрушиваться на Дэна, но тот выжал из него все силы, до последней унции. Дэн не шевельнул ни единым мускулом, так что Бен предположил, что он не сильно возражает. Наконец Бен приподнялся на локтях, чтобы поцеловать его — нежно, как любовника, — и улыбнулся. Глаза Дэна слипались; он просто лежал, развалившись, хорошенько оттраханный.</p><p>Бен несколько мгновений любовался этим зрелищем, а затем встал, чтобы взять тряпку и вытереть их. К тому времени, как он закончил, Дэн расслабился и обмяк, вновь оказавшись на грани сна. Бен забрался под одеяло и спрятал улыбку, когда тот обнял его. Они оба крепко уснули, слишком уставшие, чтобы думать о чём-то плохом.</p><p>~*~</p><p>Прошли недели, и жизнь вернулась в привычное русло. Раны Дэна зажили достаточно хорошо, так что он уже мог ездить верхом — в основном потому, что Бен всячески его опекал и заставлял есть. Нужно было делать ремонт в сарае, ухаживать за домом и готовиться к зиме. Бен оказался прекрасным скотоводом; они процветали, и Дэн смог продать говядину за хорошую цену в тот год. Бен почти всё время проводил на ферме, за исключением своих утренних поездок верхом, которые, по его словам, должны были помочь ему прояснить голову и пообщаться со Всевышним. Но у Дэна было смутное подозрение, что на самом деле он искал Уильяма. Однако Бен не уезжал слишком далеко и редко разговаривал с людьми — в конце концов, он был объявлен в розыск.</p><p>Как-то оно само собой между ними решилось, что Бен остаётся на ферме Дэна и в его постели — и в конце концов Дэн стал машинально считать, что это всё принадлежит и Бену тоже. Они не говорили о прошлых преступлениях Бена; не говорили об Элис или о Марке. Особенно они не хотели говорить о Уильяме, и каждый раз, когда взгляд Дэна слишком долго задерживался на дороге, Бен либо уводил Дэна в спальню, либо прижимал его к стене, либо распластывал на столе и трахал, пока тот не закричит. В такие ночи Дэн всегда спал слишком крепко, чтобы видеть кошмары.</p><p>Дэн изредка тоже выбирался в город за покупками. Он расспрашивал всех о своём сыне, но никто не видел Уильяма. И вот однажды, когда он покупал консервы в магазине, ему сообщили, что на его имя пришла телеграмма. Уильям не тратил слова попусту: молодой человек нашёл работу в качестве законника в Оклахоме и с уверенностью заявлял, что больше сюда не вернётся. В сообщении не было обвинений, но Дэн всё равно прочёл их между строк. Он отправил письмо, в котором просто написал: «Твоя мать гордилась бы тобой. Как и я. Береги себя».</p><p>В тот же вечер за ужином он упомянул эту новость. Бен кивнул и внимательно посмотрел на Дэна. В конце концов Бен сказал:<br/>— Надеюсь, он в этом преуспеет. По крайней мере, он на правильной стороне закона.</p><p>Дэн поднял голову и с удивлением обнаружил, что свет от масляных ламп слегка размыт. С той ночи он не проронил ни одной слезы. Моргая, он попросил Бена отвести его в постель. Бен положил нож и вилку и сделал это без единого слова.</p><p>После они лежали рядом, обнявшись и дыша как единое целое, прислушиваясь к шуму ветра в прериях. Голос Бена был глубоким и успокаивающим, когда он спросил:<br/>— Не хочешь ли съездить этой весной в Оклахому?</p><p>Дэн улыбнулся в плечо Бена:<br/>— Хочешь, чтобы тебя снова арестовали?</p><p>Усмехнувшись, Бен провел двумя пальцами по спине Дэна. Дэн никогда бы в этом не признался, но ему это нравилось.<br/>— Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть тюрьму, которая смогла бы меня удержать... но в основном я думал, что тебе захочется увидеть Уилла. Чёрт возьми, ему по праву принадлежит половина денег, которые всё это время ты прятал в сахарнице. Тебе следует поехать и отдать их ему.</p><p>Дэн хлопнул Бена по плечу и улыбнулся:<br/>— Он действительно их заслужил.</p><p>— Да, это так, — сказал Бен, смахивая прядь волос со лба Дэна. — Нам не обязательно решать это сегодня вечером. Просто подумай об этом.</p><p>Но Дэн уже был уверен, что они поедут, знал это наверняка. Точно так же, как он знал, что Бен будет здесь и следующим утром, и следующим, и так далее. Некоторые вещи были неизбежны, и любой фермер, ставший стрелком, скажет вам: что посеешь, то и пожнёшь.</p><p>~*~</p><p>КОНЕЦ</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>